


Lollipop

by QueenofLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofLoki/pseuds/QueenofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has met a girl that is unlike any other. Will he fall in love with her or trick her to thinking he loves her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have a friend who has an OC named Ellie. We were joking around saying that Ellie would be perfect for Loki. We even made up a ship name: Lollie. Like a lollipop..

'Escaping from a midgardian cell was always such a fuss,' Loki thought to himself. 

Loki was strolling the small streets of a small town in a place mortals called 'Kansas.' He didn't really know how he got here, but then again, he didn't care. He had teleported here, yes, but it was for some unknown reason.

It was dark. The moon was high in the starless sky and only few street lamps would be found on. The streets were silent. Maybe he would lighten up the dull streets a bit?

He looked at the ground and found a rock. Maybe this'll do. He picked up the rock, throwing it at a nearby car. The rock crashed into the window and the cars alarm went off, which made the nearby house suddenly glow with life, as well as a few other homes. 

A smirk rose onto Loki's lips as he had turned invisible. He watched as various people went to see what was going on, bewildered that nobody was there to cause such damage. Loki had casually continued his stroll down the sidewalk, leaving the commotion behind.

It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that he stopped in his tracks. Romanov was standing on the corner of a street, towering over a girl lying on the floor, looking to be in pain. He quickly went to go see what was going on, keeping the invisibility of his illusion.

"How can you just- I mean- this is just insane!" Romanov yelled as she stared down at the girl. "I need to call SHIELD right away and they can possibly deal with this."

"Please don't," the girl on the ground groaned, "they've done enough to ruin my life already. I don't need them to return."

Loki's smirk turned into a smile. This girl seemed to interest him. He begun to turn visible with a chuckle, his arms crossed. "Can you not see, mortal? This girl wishes to be alone."

At sight of Loki, Romanov scowled. "There you are, Loki. Escaped from your cage already? That was, what, the fifth time this week?"

Loki made sort of a bowing motion as he said, "why, yes, of course," before he held his hand out towards the girl. "Would you like some assistance?"

The girl stared at Loki in awe. "You're- you're Loki!" She took his hand and Loki pulled her to her feet with a smile. "adopted brother of Thor, son of Odin."

Loki was about to say something, when there was a thunder clap heard in the distance. He groaned instead, looking up at the now lit up sky.

The girl looked up as the clouds rolled in, before she looked at Loki and smirked. "What? Afraid of some thunder and lightning?"

"Not overly fond of what follows." He groaned again, as lightning struck the ground near them. Thor was suddenly there the moment the lightning vanished, his hammer in hand.

Thor stormed towards the three, though his attention was mainly fixed on Loki. "Brother! Why must you return to Midgard? Return home immediately!"

"Oh, I do not wish to obey your commands." Loki's smirk returned, before he turned to looks at the girl. "Might I ask for your name?"

"Ellie," she said almost instantly. "My names Ellie."

"Ellie. What an intriguing name. Tell me, Ellie. Why is the SHIELD so interested in you? You're nothing but a mortal girl."

"Mortal?!" Ellie said, sounding a bit offended. 

"Brother!" Thor interrupted. "Leave the girl alone and come with me!"

"Yes, I'll be taking her to SHIELD," Romanov added.

"Why is the evil villain here the only one actually being nice to me? I'm a living being! Hello?!" She yelled. "I am not going anywhere..and I don't think Loki is either so both of you just..leave!"

Thor let out a loud growl. "I do not take orders from Midgardians."

"You seem to take orders from Jane Foster," Ellie said jokingly.

Loki glanced at Ellie, his interest in her only growing. Thor was taken aback by this comment. "How do you know about Jane?"

"I do my research." Ellie was testing Thor. She seemed to be waiting for him to strike at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood up straight.

Thor granted Ellie's wish and pointed his hammer at the air, collecting electricity before he pointed it at her with a loud battle cry, lightning striking the girl. Ellie screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Loki was quick to act. He was instantly at Thor's side, throwing punches and kicks. It wasn't until Romanov yelled at them that they stopped. They both turned to look at what Romanov was looking at, which was a perfectly alive Ellie, staring up at the sky with a groan.


	2. What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This basically explains what happened... Sorta?

"How is this even possible?" Romanov asked. Ellie had sat up. She looked as though she had just run out of a fire, but she had no wounds. Simply burnt clothing and dirty black patches on her skin.

"I don't know it just is." Ellie said, rubbing the back of her head, before she stood and went towards Thor. "You did not just kill me! I've been killed too many times and I'm getting annoyed with it."

Not sure what to do, Thor slowly backed away with his arms raised in surrender. "I apologize for killing you?"

Loki laughed at Thor's failed attempt to apologize. "You know, brother, you can not just kill because you are angry."

Everyone gave Loki a glare and he simply smirked. Other than that, he looked fairly innocent. 

"We still have to take you to SHIELD," said Romanov, she had her arms crossed, glaring at Ellie.

Loki looked at Romanov. "You can not take an innocent midgardian to the place of shield. She belongs in a free place."

"I like him. Can't you guys act more like him?" Ellie said, smiling. Loki only smirked.

Thor growled before he looked at the sky. "Loki, I must take you back to Asgard. You need to return home."

"Why? So I can be locked up in that cell? No thank you. I know where that ends up." Loki scowled at Thor.

Thor looked at Loki. "Fine. If that's what you wish, I will have Midgard deal with you." And with a flash of lightning and book of thunder, he was gone.

Romanov looked confused as she stared at where Thor was once, then she looked at Loki, then at Ellie. "Alright. Guess I'm taking two criminals with me."

Ellie scowled. "Criminal?! All I did was not die! How is that a crime?!"

"It's a crime against science. Proving it wrong." Romanov said, smiling proudly at her response.

Loki crossed his arms. "There is no mortal law that states someone must be sent into a cage for not dying when she was supposed to." 

Romonav frowned, not knowing how to react to this response.


End file.
